1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded coil, a method and a mold for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art molded coil is identified by the numeral 100 in FIG. 6 and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,175. The molded coil 100 is produced as follows. First, a coil 103 is produced by winding a wire 101 around a shaft 104 of a bobbin 102. The coil 103 is placed in a mold (not shown) to cover the outer surfaces of the coil 103 with a resin material. A molded element 106 is formed when the resin material is cured.
Disks 105 project radially from opposite ends of the shaft 104 of the bobbin 102. The disk 105 and the molded element 106 contact the outer circumferential surface of the wound wire 101 at boundary portions A near the outer peripheral edges of the disk 105. Thus, any water or oil that enters through these boundary portions A, may reach the inside of the coil 103.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a molded coil which can prevent the entrance of water, oil and the like into the inside of a coil and to provide a method and a mold for producing such a molded coil.